Naruto the Orange Trainer
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Something went wrong when his dad tried to save the whole army from Obito, and Naruto paid the price for it, but what is this new world he is in and why is he a kid again? Naruto Power Trainer, Naruto/Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon'**

**For those that are worries about me overdoing myself don;t worry, I can handle as many stories as I write. I am only posting them because it would be a shame to forget my ideas before writing them down, or writing them down without ever posting them.**

**Story Start. [Prolouge]**

"Lets see... In a forest with no clue where I am, check. My body has been reduced to that of a six year old, check. There are strange creatures everywhere I look, check. Finally, I am in a place with absolutely no chakra, check. I fucking hate you right now dad." Naruto Uzumaki stated as he wondered around. Contrary to his youthful look he was actually 1 day from turning 17, but when he was helping his father use the Hiraishin to rescue the whole army the rip in space/time must have messed something up since he had connected his chakra to everyone he was the only one truly affected by it.

At least by some miracle his clothes had shrunken with him, but on the downside the seal keeping Kurama in him had returned to what it once was when he was seven. Talking to Kurama right now was nearly impossibe, so he kept walking until he saw something awesome in the water flopping around.

"Orange fish, so badass! Hey there little guy." Naruto yelled as he ran up to the fish that gave him a curious look. It had never seen anyone so happy to see one of his kind before, let alone someone that age.

"Karp Karp Magikarp!" The Magikarp chanted as Naruto nodded his head at the oversize fish, even compared to other Magikarp he was considered large. Naruto looked around for what the Magikarp was telling him about and saw a little red and white ball.

"I will question why I understand you later, and then whatever this thing is, but if you want me to throw it at you I won't question it buddy. Now lets see here, mmmm." Naruto said as he jumped back when the ball got bigger at his touch. Looking at it suspiciously he picked it up and threw it at the downed fish and the ball opened and absorbed the pokemon in a beam of red. It rolled around a few time before dinging and getting smaller as Naruto shrugged and placed the ball in his pocket. Continuing on his walk he a river and got the ball out again and threw it, the fish appeared out of the ball and into the water with an eyesmile on it's face.

"Magikarp Karp, Magimagikarp." The Magikarp said as it hopped up from the water and splashed Naruto in the face. He laughed a little before nodding to the pokemon.

"So the nearest town is down this river... Now what can you tell me about this place?" Naruto asked the pokemon, and it went into a whole long talk about Pokemon and battling with Naruto. Also about how the ball he was caught in was called a Pokeball and was used to catch pokemon and make them battle for sport. Naruto was amazed at how this world seemed to have never really had a major war... he could see himself making a life here.

"Karp KARP Karp Magikarp, Karp Magikarp Karp Magikarp Magikarp." Magikarp said and Nartuo grinned and jumped into the water with the orange pokemon and started patting her on the head. The Pokemon swam around him in joy and they had a small water fight, before they started swimming down river.

"You know buddy, you and me are going to be great partners." Naruto said as they swam together downstream, and the Magikarp gave him a grateful look since this was the first human she had met that did not wave Magikarps off as weak or useless. Hell, she was nearly at level 20 already and would be evolving soon. Just a few more months and she would be a badass Gyarados one day. Everyone seemed to overlook that fact, yet this boy did not even know about Gyarados and still wanted her! What Magikarp would let this chance go to waste? She sure as hell was not losing out on a trainer that would take care of her.

**[Nine Years Later]**

Naruto sat on a rock in the middle of a lake as his oldest partner circled around him joyfully, and he jumped to avoid the Hydo pump she sent at him and countered with a kick to her long body. This continued on until Naruto had broken a sweat and she was out of energy.

"Good job today Gyarados, tomorrow we are heading to Palet Town and getting us registered as an official team. Then we can start battling strong trainers instead of the ones that stumble across us, and the weaker pokemon around here. Hard to believe that we have been together for nine years huh?" Naruto asked as she gave him a lick that lifted him off the ground, and an eyesmile. Naruto wiped some droll off him and chuckled at his oversize pokemon, once she had evolved her size as a Magikarp had made her even bigger as a Gyarados.

"Grrraaaaooo." Gyarados said and Naruto nodded and layed down on the rock he had been using as his bed for the last nine years, right in the middle of the lake with a Pecha Tree right in the middle of it. Knocking his hand against the tree a few Pecha Berries fell down and he tossed a few to Gyarados, who caught them eagerly while he munched one the remaining few. Looking up into the tree he saw his other Pokemon munching on a middle of the day snack.

"Raichu rai." The lazy Raichu stated and Naruto shrugged and the trio all started to fall asleep. Raichu fell of of the branch and landed on Naruto's chest and got comfy again, while Gyarados curled around the rock and laid her head down next to Naruto. They were bored now that their training for the day was done, since for the last nine years for Gyarados and seven years for Raichu they had done nothing but train.

Hours passed the they all woke up and Naruto used the two pokeballs he had to store them safely as he made his way down river for the first time. He wanted his friends to be as powerful as possible before actually going down to the Town. Random Pidgey would pirch on his head for a few minutes before flying off, while Rattata would run a few curcles around him playfully and run off into the tall grass. Naruto had long since become the boss of the forest with Gyarados and Raichu by his side. Nobody in these woods was dumb enough to attempt to attack him anymore.

It only took a few hours for him to get to Pallet and when he did he was surprised at how small the town was. When he was walking around and not paying any attention he walked straight into a woman and was knocked down. Naruto looked up and rubbed head in his embarrassed stated and took the hand the woman offered to get up.

"Sorry about that, this is my first time in Pallet Town and I was taking in the sites. My name is Naruto Uzumaki by the way." Naruto offered and the woman smiled kindly with warm chocolate eyes.

"Delia Ketchum. nice to meet you Naruto. You should be careful though, and you should stay with your parents. They must be worried sick about you." Delia said and Naruto chuckled loudly at the statement and shook his head.

"I may not look it, but I am a traveler. I have never had any parents to look after me so I have been living in the wild. Actually I live only a few miles away from here, but I actually came here to get registered as a trainer and start a journey." Naruto said and sweat dropped when he saw her with tears in her eyes looking at him sadly, but he waved it off and was about to walk away before she put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Then let me make it up to you for anything I may have brought up with a nice home cooked dinner." Delia said with the aura around her that made him slightly scared to say no to her. Naruto nodded fearfully and walked with her to a modest house with a small wooden fnce around it and a garden. Once they got in the house Naruto saw a ten year old boy watching a pokemon battle on the T.V. and not even paying attention. "This is my son Ash, he gets his first pokemon tommorow." Delia said and Ash took notice of the 16 going on 17 year old standing next to his mom.

"Hello, who are you?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I met your mother on the way to getting registered as a pokemon trainer and she offered to let me eat here. Nice to meet you Ash, and I hope that you get a good pokemon tomorrow." Naruto said and Ash nodded with an excited expression on his face.

"I totally hope that I get a Bulbasaur from proffesor Oak. What about you, what pokemon are you hoping to get?" Ash asked and Naruto laughed and pulled out two pokeballs from his pocket.

"None, since I already have two pokemon I was going to leave the starters to the rookie trainers. Just being given a pokemon would not feel right to me, since I prefer to make friends with them or beat them in battle first." Naruto said with a grin and Delia had a surprised look on her face.

"Cool! Can I see them?" Ash asked and Naruto shrugged and put Gyarados' pokeball back in his pocket and pressed the button on Raichu's and dropped it on the floor. In a burst of light Raichu was standing at attention and looking around the room.

"Rai Rai rai Raichu!" The pokemon yelled at Naruto, before Naruto picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. Raichu pouted and noticed Ash and his mother. Waving hello to the two humans he got settled onto Naruto's shoulder.

"This is Raichu, he was my second pokemon. My other is way to big to fit inside the house, and she prefers to be kept a secret from people I am not battling. She... is very destructive when she is battling. Raichu here is my second strongest pokemon though." Naruto said and Raichu snorted, it was more like he was his second pokemon period. That automatically made him the second strongest. Naruto took the pokeball back from his pocket and put Raichu back inside it, since Raichu actually like being inside the sphere most of the time.

After dinner was eaten Naruto stood up and thanked Delia for the delicous meal and made to leave when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked around and saw her smiling at him.

"Good luck on your journey, and I am rooting for you." Delia said and Naruto smiled at her with a grin that warmed her heart. This was the first time a person believed in him on the first meeting, and it felt nice.

"Then when I enter my first league I will be sending you some tickets. Thanks for believing in me Delia. See ya later." Naruto said as he ran off, leaving a smiling Delia behind.

This was going to be an amazing journey.

**Chapter End.**

**This Naruto will only really use his ninja skills when he needs to and to train his pokemon, and nobody flame over the choice please. I picked the Pokemon for a reason, and Naruto's most powerful pokemon will be his first two and Gyarados will stay his strongest. Ash made some pretty powerful starters in less than a year, so Naruto can make ultra powerful pokemon in nine years. Also, I don't know who he will be paired with yet.**

**Naruto's Team**

Gyarados - Lv.78 - Female

Moves - Tackle, Splash, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Hydo Pump, Slam, Roar, Dragon Dance, Iron Tail, Iron Head, Outrage, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Scald, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Protect **- I checked, Gyarados can learn all these moves**

Raichu - Lv.61 - Male

Moves - Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Hyper beam, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Volt Tackle, Strength, Thunder punch, Iron Tail, ExtremeSpeed, Headbutt, Mega Kick, Mega Punch **- I checked, he can learn all of them.**

**Please Leave Me Some Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 JOY of Battle

**Disclaimer: I do now own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon'**

**I... am actually surprised at how many people understood the hidden meaning for Naruto getting Magikarp. **

**Story Start.**

Getting registered had actually been much easier for Naruto than he thought it would be, since all he really had to do was give some information about him and his pokemon to Oak and recieve a pokedex that would allow his extra pokemon to be sent to Professor Oak. Other than that everything was simply asking to be registered. He was actually lucky that all ages but under ten could register, since he was back to his 17 year old body he would be to old to get a starter anyway he was glad he had his two faithfull companions by his side. Right now though he was waiting in the lobby of the Viridian city Pokemon center for the nurse to finish giving his pokemon a check-up that all non-rookie trainers had to get once getting registered. He was frankly insulted they thought he was bad at raising them, or needed help! His Gyarados was over five times larger than the average Gyarados for reason damnit! he knew how to raise a pokemon, since he had raised his Raichu from when he hatched as a Pichu!

Naruto had to buy no clothes before even coming here though, so now he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with an Orange Pokeball symbol on the back. His pants were pitch black, and on his head was an orange headband to replace his Leaf Headband, but with no metal on it. He honestly looked a bit like a gangster the way he was dressed, but his smile told everyone different.

"Mister Uzumaki, your pokemon's check-up have been finished and we would like to go over the results with you." Naruto heard a silky sweet voice say and he saw the pink haired Nurse Joy coming towards him with a chart and a plate with two pokeballs on it. He smiled and took the pokeballs and placed Gyarados' on a magnetic necklace, while Raichu's went on the belt he was using now.

"Yes, are there any concerns I should know about?" Naruto asked with a steady voice that did not show how worried he was. These two were like the children Naruto never had, and Gyarados was his best friend.

"Well they aren't health concerns exactly, but your Gyarados is very large for her breed and your Raichu produces five times the usual electric energy than the above average Raichu makes. I was wondering if you could explain this medical mystery?" Nurse Joy asked and Naruto sighed in relief, while nodding to her as they went back to her private office. Once there Naruto sat down with her in front of a desk as she took out a notepad.

"Well, Gyarados used to be a very large Magikarp when she was unevolved and she has always had a healthy diet of crushed Pecha berries and apples. So I would explain that one as healthy diet and naturally ebing larger than her species usually is." Naruto started as the Nurse nodded with an interested look. "Now Raichu was a different story, when he was hatching as a Pichu had very low amounts of power. So for all of his life we have been training him into the ground and expanding his limits until he had become what he has today. This mostly consisted of shooting lightning at a thunderstorm and absorbing the lightning that came back." Naruto explained as Nurse Joy went wide eyes at the training method nobody had thought of before. That would actually explain how even in thunderstorms thunder had not been heard for seven years now.

"That is all I needed for this, and thank you for..." Nurse Joy started before the door was slammed open and a 14 year old version of Nurse Joy wearing a jeans and a black shirt walked in with an uncharacteristic grin from a Joy. She had the same hair-style as her mother but she had a wild feel to her.

"Hey Mom, guess who just caught her first Pokemon?" The Joy asked and Nurse Joy sighed at what her daughter was interupting. She placed her hands on the side of her head and looked at the girl.

"I already told you this before... You are not going on a journey without someone to watch you. I could not even dream of what I would do if you got hurt Rose, so please release the pokemon you caught and go back to studying medicine." The Nurse said and the younger Joy glared at her.

"No, do you know the trouble I went through to catch this Mankey? I am going on my Journey, and I am NOT going to become some lame nurse that looks just like every other nurse in the country." Rose said and Naruto could see the hurt in Nurse Joy's eyes when her daughter said that, but it was soon replaced by anger that burned with the same intensity of a Moltres.

"Young lady, you are going to release that poor pokemon and you will be going to your room!" Nurse Joy demanded before she remembered that there was another person in the room. "I am so sorry for her behavior, and you should not have to have seen any of that." She said with a bow while Rose Joy looked at Naruto, but mostly focused on the two pokeballs he had. With a sly grin she placed sorry look on her face and walked out of the room with a fake look of defeat.

"... Don't worry about it, you were just doing what you thought was right as a parent. I can't say if you were right or wrong, but it was your choice to make. Though she does not look like the type to give up so easily." Naruto pointed out and she nodded at the fact he stated.

"Yes, she got that from her late father. I don;t even get why she hates the idea of being a nurse and healing pokemon." Nurse Joy said and Naruto thought about it for a second.

"She wanted to be unique, and from what I heard all Joys become nurses. I guess she does not want to be 'just another Nurse Joy' and wanted to try somothing most Joys don't do. Now, sorry to change the subject but I really have to head out and get to Celadon City." Naruto said and Nurse Joy looked confused.

"How are you going to get there? There are no rodes that go from here to there." Nurse Joy asked and Naruto pulled out a map and placed it on the table. Pointing to the city they were in he showed just how close the two were.

"Just because there is no rode does not mean I can not go from here to there. Between the two is actually uncharted territory so I may even find some new pokemon while I'm at it. Heck, if I tried hard enough I could get there is a day or two tops." Naruto thought while leaving out how he could go faster than a flying type and get their in maybe a few hours period.

"Well be carefull out there. I here that there have been attacks in Celadon Cuty from Team Rocket for awhile now." Joy said before she blushed when she remembered just what two power houses Naruto carried with him. Most Gym Leaders did not even have a single pokemon on par with his Raichu, and his Gyarados was Elite Four level easily or maybe Champion if she was pushing it.

"I think I'll be fine." Naruto said as he walked out of the PokeCenter and went towards the PokeMart to gather some needed supplied for his Pokemon and himself, though he stopped halfway there when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the Joy from earlier grinning from ear to ear with her Pokeball out.

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, and you you lose you have to take me with you on your journey." She demanded as Naruto shrugged and pulled Raichu's pokeball off his belt and made the orb larger.

"First tell me why." Naruto said simply, and she snorted in amusement.

"Mom only takes strong trainers with powerful pokemon into her office to talk about them. The fact you only have two pokemon and she still took you in there means you must have some major fire power. If I beat you then it will show her I can handle myself on my own. Now Mankey, I Choose You!" She yelled as she tossed the Pokeball in the air and a Mankey came out and glared at it's trainer, before turning to Naruto and pounding it's fists together.

"Mank Mank Mankey!" The monkey pokemon stated and Naruto sighed at the words the little guy was saying.

"Come on out buddy." Naruto stated as he held the ball in front of him and manually opened it, and Raichu came out looking eager for a battle.

"Are you ready to lo..." Joy started before Naruto cut her off.

"Raichu... Iron Tail." Naruto said simply and his pokemon's tail turned into shiny metal and he swung it at the slow monkey pokemon. There was a heavy thud sound and the mankey was on the ground unconcious with swirled eyes, while his Raichu looked down in disappointment.

"Rai RAI RAI Raichu Rai!" Raichu yelled at Naruto from his spot and he sighed.

"Well I haven't caught any other pokemon yet, so just get used to fighting weak opponents until somone worth out time appears. SHE would be overkill to the extreme if I used her in battle, so you will have to do." Naruto explained and Raichu huffed, but nodded. The young Joy looked at her defeated Mankey in shock and feel to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom... was right. I wasn't ready." She cried as she punched the ground over and over in anger as blood trailed down her knuckles onto the ground. Naruto rolled his eyes at her and decided to take pity on her.

"You never stood a chance in the first place, you have only had that Mankey for less than a day while Raichu and I have trained and got along since he hatched. For seven years we have been a team, while that Mankey has no respect for you. being a trainer is not about just having fun, these pokemon are our beloved family the second we capture them. They are not pets that we just play with and make battle, they are suppose to be friends till the end. Until you understand that you will NEVER be a good trainer. Go back to your Mother and beg for her forgiveness." Naruto said as he passed by the stunned girl, but he was hoping she caught the advice he was giving her. She looked at the ground in shocked amazement as he walked by her towards the PokeMart. Naruto suddenly jumped out of the way as a Red car sped passed him with a bunch of girls inside it an a ten year old boy driving.

Who the FUCK thought that was a good idea!?

"If I ever see that brat I am going to rip him a new asshole, and then shove his own shoes in it." Naruto said as he stared off at the car getting away that nearly hit him. He would have been perfectly fine, but what if he had been a person that could not survive a car hit?

Whatever, not his problem right now anyway.

So with that final thought he went towards the PokeMart when he realized something... He had no Poke' to buy anything with. Oh well, it looks like him and his Pokemon would be roughing it like they have been. It would not be a big deal to them. Naruto took out his map and started heading in the direction of the uncharted forest that would be a shortcut to Celadon City. He got to the end of the forest before he groaned at hearing his name being called again.

"Mister Uzumaki!/Sparky!" Naruto heard as he saw an out of breath Nurse Joy and a grinning Rose next to her. He kept looking between the two and saw that Rose had a belt with two Pokeballs on it, and a large backpack on her back.

"... Okay, I give. What are the two of you doing following me?" He asked and Rose grinned and pointed to her Mom.

"Mom said that if you agreed to take me with you I could go on my own journey! Isn't that awesome, and now you can teach me all about battling pokemon!" She said to the older boy. Naruto had an eye twitch at how he had lost his chance to enjoy hopping from city to city by tree jumping, since there was no way fro him to resist such a cute face... and dat ass.

"Please take her with you. She could learn a thing or two if what she told me about your words were true. I would be eternally grateful if you did this for me." Nurse Joy said once she got her breath back. She had not had to run farther than from own side of the PokeCenter to the other in a a long time. Joys may look fit, but most were not exactly in shape.

"Okay... but I have three rules that will be followed. One, do NOT expect me to do any cooking if you want food. That is actually for your own safety since I can't really cook well for humans. I am only skills at making Pokemon food, and have gotten used to eating it myself. Two, you better not expect me to spend any money on you... mostly because I am broke myself. Three, if I am ever having what looks like an awesome dream Do Not Wake Me Up. I will punch you regardless of gender." Naruto said and Rose nodded happily, since the only rule that wasn;t just common sense was that dream thing. Nurse Joy smiled happily and gave him a box, and once he opened it he saw... a bunch of Pokeballs?

"I noticed you did not have any more, so I got some for you. I figured the more pokemon you had the better Rose would be protected." Nurse Joy said as Naruto attached all the balls to his belt. Once he could he came up with a total of five unused balls, and two used (counting the one around his neck) so he could catch five more pokemon.

"Then thank you, now lets go Joy. You and I are heading to Celadon City." Naruto said as he continued to walk off, with the pink haired girl slightly behind him. Grinning as she waved bye to her mother, and soon when they were out of sight Nurse Joy wiped a single tear from her cheeks and truned to head back to the Pokemon Center.

**{The Next Day}**

"We're lost aren't?" Joy asked and Naruto pointed at her with both hands in an over-exagerrated show of annoyance.

"Hell No! I was just looking for a pokemon that caught my interest is all. If we were lost I would have looked at the map by now." Naruto said as she sweat dropped at his words. Him not looking at the map was the reason they were lost in the first place. Naruto looked around and saw a tail sticking out of a bush and decided to see what it was. The dark red/orange color was really calling to him, and when he came up to the pokemon he saw it was a Charmeleon. Bending down he looked at the male straight in the eye and the pokemon spit a fireball at him, only for Naruto to tilt his head to the side and sucker punch the fire type in the gut. His blow sent the pokemon on the ground in pain from the unexpected power behind the hit.

Well, all Gyarados trainers knew how to hit a pokemon hard anyway. They had to get their pokemon's attention somehow, or even learn to somewhat subdue them in case they start raging.

"Char Charmeleon Char Char!" The pokemon yelled at him in anger, yet Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"You attacked me first, so suck it up. Look on the bright side... I could have been aiming at your face. I am pretty sure that would have hurt much worse." Naruto said and the pokemon nodded with a glare, but Naruto glared right back at him. The thing about pokemon with Dragon-like qualities was that they were very arrogant, and had to be shown who was boss. Naruto had to kick Gyarados around a few times when she first evolved to remind her who was the trainer. The glare between the two continued for about ten minutes before the fire type looked away in defeat, and pointed at one of the pokeballs on Naruto's belt.

"Char Char." He said with a sigh, but Naruto just laughed.

"Hah! You think I would just let you join me like that, you need to be defeated in battle first to make this fair to you. Part of capturing a pokemon is about actually battling it first. Otherwise it is like cheating." He said and the fire type pokemon grinned wildly. he was starting to like this human even more already. Naruto pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Charmeleon to get a basic of his stats and liked what he saw. He also noticed that this Charmeleon had a scar going down his left eye, and already knew that this guy had some battle experience.

[Charmeleon - Lv.26 - Male]

Naruto was a bit annoyed that it did not tell what moved he knew unless Naruto caught him, but he guessed that would take some of the fun out of it anyway. Pulling Gyarados' ball off the necklace he tossed it up in the air and in a popping noise she came out and landed on the ground, and displayed her FULL size to the now excited Charmeleon.

"Hey Gyarados, this guy wants to join the team. What do you say?" He yelled up to the giant pokemon, while she sent a look at the small in comparison fire pokemon. The smaller pokemon spat a stream of fire at her, but it barely even tickled her before her tails glowed and she swung it all the Charmeleon. He was to slow to dodge and ended up being hit by the attack head on, and knocked out... Naruto said he was going to battle the Charmeleon to make the capturing fair, not that it was battle itself would be fair.

"That was... brutal." Joy said from behind the boy she was following to start her journey. The Gyarados turned and eyes to her and glared with burning rage at a human that was not her master touching her master. Hey, she was extremely protective of the one human that believed in her. Lots of pokemon got this way, and were slightly jealous of others being around their trainers.

"Yeah, but now he will always know that I am not to be messed with. Pokemon with Dragon qualities need to be told who is the boss right away, or they will not obey you when you tell them to do something. They have higher levels of battle lust, and need to know that the only way to bring out their full potential is to trust the trainer. Charmeleon may not be a dragon type, but it shares the same attitude as them." Naruto explained and the Joy nodded somewhat understandingly. Pulling a pokeball off his belt he tossed it, and it did not even shake before locking. The pokemon had put up no fight when getting caught. Naruto picked up the ball and looked at it with pride and he returned Gyarados to her ball after thanking her for the battle.

"Welcome to the team Charmeleon." He said with a smirk this time. Now he had a potentially strong fire type that would evolve into a fire/flying type. All he needed was an actual Dragon type, a Grass Type, and a random type and he would be set, but he would save that last pokeball for if he ever had the chance to catch a Legendary Pokemon. Unlike other trainer Naruto had no plans to go over the limits, and had already shut off the feature in the pokedex that automatically sent pokemon back to Oak. If he caught a pokemon he was going to raise them, and nobody else would do that for him. A lot a trainers wanted to 'Catch Them All' but Naruto just wanted one team to defeat all the leagues with without having to worry about his other pokemon not with him.

After Today he was going to be very picky about what pokemon he caught.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will not be acting like a rookie trainer that goes from weakest to strongest Gym, and I will be having him go from random Gyms to other random Gyms. He will actually be going to whatever Gym he hears is strong at the time.**

**Naruto's Team**

Gyarados - Lv.78 - Female

Moves - Tackle, Splash, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Hydo Pump, Slam, Roar, Dragon Dance, Iron Tail, Iron Head, Outrage, Dragon Pulse, Icy Wind, Surf, Waterfall, Dive, Scald, Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Protect **- I checked, Gyarados can learn all these moves**

Raichu - Lv.61 - Male

Moves - Thundershock, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Hyper beam, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Volt Tackle, Strength, Thunder punch, Iron Tail, ExtremeSpeed, Headbutt, Mega Kick, Mega Punch **- I checked, he can learn all of them.**

Charmeleon - Lv.26 - Male

Moves - Ember, Scratch, Growl, Leer, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Dragon Rage, Sunny Day, Dragon Claw **- I checked, and all can be learned.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kick some Grass

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon'**

**Story Start.**

Naruto stood is front of a huffing Chameleon with a passive look before raising his hand again and lowering it to the groubd. The Chameleon shot a torrent of flames up into the sky and just did that for a few minutes before it stopped and collapsed to the ground in exhuastion. All Naruto had been having the fire type do for the last few days of non-stop training had been sparring with Raichu, getting his ass kicked by Gyarados, and strengthening the length and the concetration of power in it's fire attacks. It was not a very well known fact, but the longer you could use a fire attack, the more powerful it would become overall.

"Cha Char Meleon." He huffed out as he looked at his trainer in annoyance, before he remembered the power houses he had and gained a determined look. If Naruto could make them powerful he would do wonders for him too.

"I am not sadistic, there are two ways to make a Fire Type evolve. One is by making them battle until they hit a certain limit they have to overcome. This makes them change in order to meet that limit, but it also weakens them. My way brings you to that limit at a lower level so that your overall potential is increased, you will be able to grow faster and stronger than other Charzards this way." Naruto explained and Joy looked at him in wonder. She had not been paying attention to it earlier but Naruto seemed to actually understand what EVERY pokemon was saying.

"Chameleon Char Charmeleon." The pokemon said before Naruto nodded with a grin that desire to grow stronger was much more like it.

"How do you understand them?" Joy finally asked and Naruto turned to her, and placed a hand over his heart.

"I honestly have no clue, since I have been able to do it since I first came here. When they talk I just get what their saying." He said and she face planted. She had been expecting him to give her a lecture about connecting your heart to the hearts of pokemon or something like that. His answer was... not very satisfying to say the least. Naruto heard something coming through the bushes and quickly put Charmeleon back into his pokeball just in time for a girl to fall out of the bush and have her face slam into the ground. She sat up and looked at the two of them with a blush.

"... Do either of you know where I can find Little Root town?" She asked as Naruto actually took a moment to look her over. She had Sea Green hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her eyes were chocolate brown while she wore and average blue T-shirt with a white skirt and black biker shorts underneath them. On her back was both a backpack and phannypack that were both yellow in color. Joy looked at her chest though since the girl looked about 16 and had high B-cups.

"You do realize that Little Root is in the Hoenn area, and we are in the Kanto area right now right?" Joy asked and the girl blinked before she started to hit her own head a few times to clear some of the stray thoughts away.

"Damnit. I should have known that taking that turn was a bad idea, and that lake I crossed was to big to be a lake. No wonder Milotic was so tired after we came here... I'm Oceana Winters by the way." Oceana introduced with a sigh, and Naruto chuckled and already could tell she was the type that was bad at directions.

"Rose Joy, and this guy here is Naruto Uzumaki. If you want to get back to the Hoenn area then you should head to Cinnabar Island and take the third ship that thye have. It will take you straight to Little Root from there. Though in exchange for this information I want you to battle me." Joy stated and Oceana grinned and unclipped a pokeball from her belt, and tossed it up in the air and revealed a Marshstomp.

"Marsh Marsh Marhstomp!"

Naruto blinked and looked at the pokemon with a questioning gaze, since had had never personaly seen that pokemon before. He had seen a lot of water types from all his time in the lake, and this was a new one to him. Joy was just grinning and pulled out Mankey's pokeball. Naruto could already tell who the winner of this match was going to be, so he watched with a smile.

"I Choose You Mankey!" Joy shouted as Mankey appeared... and ignored her. He could still remember the last humiliating defeat he suffered because of her, and had no interest in listening to her at this moment.

"... Marshstomp, use Hydro Pump and lets get going!" Oceana yelled with a confident look as the Mankey was hit dead center with the attack and sent straight at Joy. Both Trainer and Pokemon were knocked out while Naruto laughed.

"Hey Oceana, how about you and me battle now as well?" Naruto asked as he placed Mankey in the pokeball for the young Joy, and moved her so that she was laying against a tree. The green haired girl shook her head and recalled her pokemon.

"Sorry, but I really do have to get going. If your ever in Hoenn though call me up, and I would be happy to battle you!" She said happily and Naruto nodded and let her walk off. He had a fealing this was not going to be the last time he saw her anyway. Naruto then decided though that he might as well drag Joy to the Celadon City, since they had just spent the last few days at the cities edge anyway. Honestly, they only stayed to give Charmeleon time to get used to Naruto before hitting the Gym. Naruto looked in disgust that how their were so many buildings blocking nature. As a Sage he loved nature in it's natural state, and it was the reason Naruto was fine with just his rock in the middle of the lack with the Pecha Tree on it.

Naruto was recieving a lot of strange looks as he walked with the knocked out girl on his back, but he did not care so long as he got a good battle out the Gym Leader here. So getting inside the PokeCenter he put her in a chair and walked right back out. He was supposed to watch her, not have her watch him every single battle he had. Anyway, she would more than likely want to use the shower here or go shopping. He followed his nose to the area in the city that smelled the most of pokemon and saw an old man looking into a building.

"Ehehehe, this Gym is GREAT! It's full of women... I mean strong trainers. Yeah, thats what I meant to say." The old geezer said and Naruto blinked and grinned, going next to the old man he looked into the Gym and saw many girls in Kiminos tending to flowers. He frowned in disappointment at the boring thing they were doing, but he had to admit the girls were stunningly beautiful. Even the girl in the yellow Kimono was was sleeping sitting up with the gloom next to her. Naruto stood back up and walked towards the entrace of the Gym and was blocked by two girls holding pokeballs on their belt and perfume bottles in their hands.

"How would you like to try our Gym's signature perfume sir?" The bruenette on the left asked and Naruto blinked before shrugging. It did not look like they would let him in otherwise so he would suck up his male pride and let them spray a little perfume on him.

"Sure, but don't expect me to buy anything. I came to battle the Gym Leader here." He stated with a voice lacking in amusment. The girl nodded and sprayed him in the face and Naruto blinked when he realzied what the smell was.

"How do you like it sir?" The blonde on the right asked with a grin at the hidden test, if a man said it was horrible they would not let him into the Gym. If he said he liked it he would be allowed to battle Erica.

"Is this made from Gloom necter? I am surprised that someone has found a use for it. It is not bad, but I am not a perfume person so who am I to judge beauty products. I mean, it isn't like I have any use for them." Naruto said in surprise for the most part, normally when he found the stray Gloom in his forest he would lead them towards an area they would be happiest at. He usually also had them use their necter to help the trees around the forest producer sweeter fruit. It may smell bad, but it had some useful properties. The girls though were stunned by his answer, since nobody had ever NOT hated it before.

"Thank you? Umm, you can come into the Gym now if you like. I will go get Erica, so please be patient with us." The girl said unsurely as the all went into the Gym and they walked to the actual area they would be battling in. Naruto saw some grass types wondering around and raised an eyebrow at how well behaved they were. Though most were giving him the stink eye. They must not be used to seeing challengers often. Taking Raichu's ball off his belt he opened it and the Electric rat looked around and pouted at him.

"Rai Rai Rai Chu Chu!" His Raichu shouted in annoyance and Naruto sighed at him.

"Raichu, this is a Gym FILLED with Grass Types, and plants. Using Charmeleon for this might cause a fire, and I don't think setting a Gym on fire will be good for the Gym leader here. Anyway, you always go on about how you want only the strongest of opponents. Gym Leaders are suppose to be strong from what I hear, and Grass types are not very effected by eletric attacks meaning you will get to battle even harder." Naruto started and Raichu blinked a few times before sparks flew off of it's cheek pouches in excitement. Nothing got the blood pumping more than a battle with a type disadvantage!

"Rai Raiiiiii."

"Yeah buddy, we are so going to kick some grass today." Naruto agreed with the large rat pokemon nodded at him. Naruto had no idea that the leader of the Gym had been listening to his whole conversation, and was touched that he was taking into account her Gym when choosing his battling pokemon.

"Be careful with your claims, or you will have to learn the remove grass stains." The girl with the yellow Kimono said and Naruto blushed very slightly. He had not really been around a lot of pretty girls in nine years, so his tolerance had been shot to hell. Also, the fact nobody in this world had chakra made it hard to sense where people were if they were not feeling negative emotions. Then he smirked at her and Raichu jumped in front of him with spark flying, and that reminded her why Naruto was here.

"I see... Then Challenger I will duel you with everything I have. Prepare for defeat! Bloom Wildly Tangela!" Raichu grinned and Naruto's blue eyes locked with Erika's grey as determination to not lose filled them both. The referee girl came forward with a gree flag in one hand and a red in the other.

"This will be a three on three match, and only the challenger may substitute pokemon. Begin!" She said and Erika showed her years of experience by making the first move while Naruto was still digesting the rules.

"Tangela, use your Vine Whip and bring it in close. Then use your Stun Spore!" The usually quiet leader yelled and Naruto blinked and smiled at the well used move. She must use this for every trainer she battles.

"Grab it with your tail, and yank that weed off the ground. Then use Thunder." Naruto said calmly and Raichu frowned at the finishing move. The second the vines got in range Raichu's tail snaked around them and yanked the vine pokemon towards him. Electricity sparked off of him as the charging process began.

"Raaaaiiiiiichuuuu!" Then in the flashing of lightning the vine pokemon was subjected to enought lightning to knock out a Machamp in seconds. It stood no chance against the fully evolved pokemon and was knocked out as easily as the Mankey was the other day. It fell and when it hit the ground swirls replaced it's eyes. Naruto sighed but nodded to Raichu for a job well done.

"Tan-Tangela is unable to battle. Round one goes to Raichu and Naruto." The referee said in shock, while Erika returned the downed pokemon to it's ball and kissed the top of it while whispering sweet words.

"You have a powerful Raichu, but my next friend will take care of him. Show Your Stuff Weepingbell!" She yelled and tossed her next pokeball onto the field. The referee raised the flags to show this match started.

"Acid!" Erika said simply and Naruto waited for it to get a few feet away after the pokemon shot green acid at Raichu.

"Raichu, use quick attack and follow up with Iron Tail." Raichu disappeared from view and reappeared behind Weepingbell with it's tail turned into iron and already in half swing. The attack hit the grass type and knocked it away, and Naruto was surprised when it got back up.

"Weepingbell use tox..." Erika started before Naruto interupted her train of thought.

"Raichu, use Mega Punch and follow up with Mega Kick." Naruto stated lowly and Raichu was on the startled grass type in seconds with a powerful right hook, and that was followed by a kick to the face. It went down soon after and Erika looked stunned at his skill, and the pokemons power. Sure, she was not the most experienced or powerful of the Gym leaders. Heck, she was on the lower side of the power scale but this was crazy.

"... Weepingbell can no longer battle. The winner of round two is Raichu and Naruto." The referee said in awe, and slight fury. Erika looked between her trusty gloom and Naruto's Raichu and sighed in defeat. She already had two pokemon that needed to go to the PokeCenter. She did not want her best friend getting to hurt either.

"I... forfeit the match." Erika said quietly and Raichu glared at her with annoyance at the weak move in his opinion.

"Winner by forfeit... Naruto Uzumaki." The referee said in shock, while Naruto had his eyebrow raised at her surrender. Her last pokemon must be really special to her if she wanted to keep it from battling. He would not blame her though. She had no real chance of winning anyway against Raichu at her level, and Gyarados was in the same league as Champion Class pokemon. Erika started walking to him with a case in her hand when he returned Raichu to his ball and looked at her blushing face.

'Is she sick or something?' Naruto thought to himself as she got in front of him and got on one knee. Holding the case in front of her like a marraige proposal she opened the case to reveal a **Rainbow Badge**, that looked like a flowers colored like a rainbow. Though before he could take the badge he was kicked in the face by an angry Joy, whoe had misunderstood what was going on.

"You bastard! Why the hell did you leave me at the pokecenter for, and why is this pale bitch trying to marry you?!" The enraged girl asked while Erika looked irritated about the unneeded comment. She had a very healthy skin tone, and was by no means a bitch. Naruto glared at her with a red foot mark on his face and pointed to the case to show the badge.

"... Did I say bitch... I meant perfectly nice member of the league." Joy said and Erika's scowl turned into a smile at the obvious crush the girl had. Not that she could blame her, with his blue eyes and blond hair he looked like a sun flower gettings watered to her. It was actually a very attractive look.

"Sure you did, but I was just awarding this nice trainer his rewards for winning." Erika said as she bent down to the ground and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, while slipping something into his headband. Joy was suddenly angry again and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the gym with feminine rage powered strength. Naruto did not even have time to colect the money he had gotten from winning the battle as she pulled him.

"I am going to have to call the other Gym leaders and warn them about Naruto... Maybe I should let someone else run the gym for awhile. I have some vacation weeks saved up anyways?" The gym leader asked herself before she randomly fell asleep standing. Years of sniffing the different kinds of grass pokemon scents had affected her in some ways.

The fighting of Naruto and Joy could still be heard from their and one thing was for sure...

Kanto had gotten one more interesting trainer.

**Chapter End.**

**Erika is actually one of the weakest Gym leaders in Kanto, so her losing should not be such a big surprise. Naruto has been able to focus all his training on his top two pokemon for years, so anything less than the Elite Four and the Champion will not be able to pose to much of a threat. The higher tier Gym leaders might, but not the medium and lower tier.**

**Nine (Seven for Raichu) Years of Intense Training + No Distractions = Super Powerful Pokemon**

**Rose Joy's Team**

Mankey - Lv.6 - Male

Moves - Scratch, Leer, Focus Energy

-Secret Number Two-

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Noce Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto vs Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Pokemon'**

**Also, to all those people telling me to get a Beta. I will NEVER allow anyone to Beta one of my stories. Everyone has flaws, and a person never learns if there is always a Beta covering for them. Shorter Chapter due to some writers block. I can't really think straight because of how excited I am about the new Pokémon games coming.**

**Story Start.**

"I still don't understand why you had to hit me so hard." Naruto said as he rubbed her red cheek from the blow the angry Joy had given him. The girl in question just gave him the cold shoulder and turned away from him with a glare. Naruto sighed and walked up to the pissed off girl. Wrapping his arms around her waist her turned her around until their faces were inches apart.

"... You have two seconds to let go off me before I hit you in the face again." Joy stated with her glare and Naruto wondered what was with him and travelling with violent pink haired girls. First he was teammates with Sakura, and now he was the Trainer Instructer for the one nurse Joy that loved battle.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Naruto asked and the girl looked at her oblivious friend with a look of disbelief. How could he NOT see she was jealous of the fact the pale grass slut had kissed him.

*Chomp*

Naruto let go of her and jumped away as he held his nose and she grinned at him.

"I warned you." She said as they left the city limits and started heading towards Cerulean City for the Cascade Badge next. Sure, they were passing through uncharted territory, and as far as she knew this was where the most dangerous and wild pokemon stayed. There was a reason that people made the rodes through the safest areas. There was a reason his Charmeleon was so strong before he had caught it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered as they walked through the trees and Naruto saw something funny about to happen. Sneaking up behind the young Joy was a small blue pokemon with a brown shell, and in it's hands was a stick. He debated in his head if he should warn her or not... Yep, this was to funny to NOT see happen. The Squirtle crept up closer and closer while pulling back it's arm.

*Poke*

"Eeeeeeeep!" Joy let out an uncharacteristic girly squeel at the unwanted objecting poking her right in the butt. Naruto laughed harder since she had chosen to wear a skirt today, and when she turned around and glared at him he pointed at the small turtle looking pokemon. The turtle had long since joined in on the laughing and was soon beaten up by the inraged girl. Naruto looked down at the beaten turtle and chuckled.

At least it was not him this time.

"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone I am going to rip your pants off the next time we are in a city and let you see how it feels to be embarrassed." Joy threatened as she tossed a pokeball at the beaten pokemon. Naruto just chuckled at the unusual way to catch a pokemon, and saw her scan it with her pokedex.

Squirtle - Female - Lv.27

Naruto and Joy both raised an eyebrow at the level, and then remembered that not all pokemon evolved when they had the chance. This was going to be a strong Squirtle when it was trained properly. Heck, it was already strong enough to beat an untrained Wartortle.

**[Four Weeks Later]**

"**Flamethrower**."

"**Hydro Pump**!"

Naruto's Charmeleon and Joy's Squirtle did battle once more for the hundreth time this month, and as the two attacks met the Hydro Pump started to push the flames back from the type advantage. Charmeleon stopped using it's attack and ducked under the water attack.

"Charmeleon, get in close and use **Metal Claw**." Naruto commanded and the claws of the fire reptile turned shiny as he rained down a powerful blow to the shell of the turle pokemon. It did not let up as the turtle was knocked high up into the air by another blow. "Finish this with **Dragon Rage**." Naruto commanded as blue fire gathered in it's fanged mouth. Joy looked at this alarmed and decided to use her untested air manuver.

"Squirt, use **withdraw** and follow it up with **rapid spin** and **water gun**!" Joy yelled as the tiny turtle withdrew into it's shell and started spinning around at high speeds. Water started shooting out of the holes and the incoming blue fireball was split in half in two directions when it came in contact with the disk of water that surronded the Squirtle.

"Smart move, the density of the spinning water cut straight through the flame like that while staying in the air was genius. Even if your mive did not cut the flame the flame would have knocked the disk away to a safe distance." Naruto muttered as Squirtle landed back on the ground upright. Charmeleon growled at the little pokemon, and he looked at Naruto with a quick glance.

"Charmeleon, use **Ember** and then **Flamethrower**." Naruto commanded, and Charmeleon grinned at the combo they had worked on.

"Char!" Charmeleon yelled as he sent a huge fireball at the Squirtle, and then he sent a sent the flamethrower straight into the ember and increased the flame to new height of power and speed. The new attack went straight towards the tough little turtle in seconds.

"Squirt, use **Hydo Pump **and **Withdraw**!" Joy shouted in panic at the size of the flame that was scorching through that section of the forest. Squirle nodded and went back into its shell and dodged the attack by shooting water from it's head hole and going out of the range of the attack.

"Charmeleon use **Dragon Claw**!" Naruto ordered in a demanding tone, and the second the Squirtle landed it was hit by blue glowing claws. The small pokemon was given no chance as it was knocked out. Joy got her pokeball out and a red beam hit the knocked out Squirtle.

"Good job Squirt. We will get him next time." Joy said as she pissed the Pokeball and put it back on her belt. Naruto looked at the smirking Charmeleon and the two gave each other a quick high high before Charmeleon was placed back into his own pokeball. Naruto walked over to Joy and held out his hand.

"Good match. You lasted a long time this match. How is Mankey's training going?" Naruto asked, since Joy had been keeping the trainin of her first pokemon a secret. She was his self proclaimed rival after all, and wanted to keep a few secrets from him. Heck, she had not even told him her Mankey had started listening to her for the most part, unless it was annoyed with her.

"Teah, you would want to know. I am going to take a bath in the stream. If you peek on me I am going to kill you." Joy threatened and Naruto rolled his eyes. Her body was still not developed enough for him to take any real interest in. Sure, she was really cute but that did not count for as much when mentally Naruto was in his twenties. Yeah, he acted and looked like a 17 year old, but that was just his way.

"Fine by me." Naruto said as she huffed and walked away from him. Naruto just grinned and took out Charmeleons pokeball. Four weeks of battling Squirtle had brought him on the brink of evolving. Now was the time to let him evolve, so throwing the ball in the air he grinned at the grinning reptile and nodded.

"Char Cha Charmeleon Char?" The fire lizard pokemon asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I want you to go battle crazy in this forest until you evolve. I will meet you when that happens, but first I have to take care of the guest that has been spying on us." Naruto said as he heard a russle in the bushes, and the Charmeleon rushed off spouting flames from it's tail. Naruto smiled as he watched the pokemon leave, then he scowled and vanished in a burst of speed and appeared on the other side of the bush. He rose an eyebrow at the girl that had been following them, and saw Erika on the other side of the bush sleeping.

"... She really needs to stay away from the sleeping power. I can't really leave her here I guess." Naruto said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. She opened one eye and closed it really quick before he could see her open eye.

'I am so glad I let Victoria take over the gym for me. I was never going to find a guy there.' Erika thought with a small smile. She loved being a gym leader, but she was a 16 year old girl and had romantic dreams she wanted to follow. At a young age she had been groomed by her parents as a pokemon trainer, and to run a perfume shop. She snuggled into his chest sleepily, since she was actually tired. She had sniffed way to much powders from grass pokemon, half of which had the same effects as drugs that made you see things.

She had an obligation as the author of the book 'How to Care for Grass Pokemon', and the sequel 'What to be Careful of with Grass Pokemon'.

These powders had the side effect of making her randomly falling asleep at the weirdest times.

Naruto on the other hand was wondering around and trying to find the perfect place to put her down at. He was interupted on the other hand when he heard a loud scream filling the area. Placing Erika down against a tree he ran towards the sound of the girly scream and jumped through the trees to see Joy wrapped up in the tongue of a Lickitung. He was nearly blasted back by a nosebleed as the tongue wrapped around still developing nude breasts. Her womanhood also covered up by the pokemons tongue. Even if she was a few years younger than him physically she was still very good looking, and she was naked so that added to the charm.

She was always wearing baggy clothes, and other stuff that hide her body quiet a bit. Now that he saw just how... womanly she was underneath those clothes.

'Well what do you know... Pink is her natural hair color, and she has nipples to match in pinkness.' Naruto said before he blushed at his own thoughts and turned around. He was still somewhat not used to this kind of thing after nine years without to much human contact. The only real contact he had was with pokemon, and his Pecha Tree so he needed time to build up a good immunity to sexiness again.

"Damnit Naruto! Help me... and don't look!" Joy yelled and Naruto picked Gyarados' ball from his ball and tossed it into the water. The second the Gyarados appeared the Lickitung chickened out and fled the scene as fast as possible. One did not see Naruto's Gyarados and not feel fright at first sight. Naruto felt Gyarados nuzzle her giant head into his side. He smiled and started scratching her under the jaw.

"Graaaa!" She growled happily at the scratching. The two of them had been a team so long now they were simply happy whenever they were in the others presence. No talking was needed between the two, Gyarados was loyal only to Naruto and lover her Master ever since she was a weak Magikarp **[Not in the Perverted Way, Like a Dog Loves their owner]**, and Naruto had been there with her so long she could not even remember a time without him.

"Good work girl. That pervy little bastard was scared shitless of you. When we go to the next city I am going to get you the best treat I can get my hands on." Naruto said in his nicest voice and he was rewarded for it with a lick from the giant pokemons huge tongue. Covering him in slobber, though he was not bothered by it in the least. Unknown to most trainers Gyarados saliva was very good for the skin. People were just to chicken to try and get some.

"I am getting dressed don't you dare turn around!" Joy yelled at him and on instinct he turned his head, only for her to kick him in the face. Not that it hurt him, but it was still annoying.

"Why the hell were you being molested by a pokemon anyway!?" Naruto asked in with an oncoming headache. He heard a sigh, and could tell she was blushing from the tone she was using next.

"I... may have thought you were peeking on my sexy body when I heard the bushes moving. I also may have... threw a rock into the bushes in hopes of hitting you. I hit the pokemon instead." The girl said and Naruto face palmed at her stupidity in this the hell had given her the impression that he was a pervert?

"You were in the middle of a forest and heard russling in the bushes, and automatically assumed it was me? That is some crazy bullshit. We are in a forest filled to the brime with pokemon, so did it ever occur to you that it may have been a pokemon in the bushes before you threw the rock?" Naruto asked with deep scolding in his voice, as well as profound disappointment. Gyarados looked at the pink haired girl in amusement as she tried to come back with a comeback for the statement.

"You would have done the same thing!" She yelled after a few minutes.

"Pfft, yeah right. i lived in the forest on a rock for nine years. I don't care about my modesty one bit." Naruto said and he was met with silence. In the distance he saw a plume of fire erupting in the distance. It would seem Charmeleon has finally reached the point of evolution. He would have to congradulate him later.

They were ready for the next Gym now.

**Chapter End.**

**Four weeks of non-stop training with a water type about equal in level would be the perfect boost to level him up. Also, I hope you all enjoyed the short battle between the two of them. I have also decided something, if you want a specific girl leave her name, nation, looks, type of pokemon, and three good reasons to joing the harem. **

**Example: Erika - Kanto - Short black hair, brown eyes, yellow kimono, and paler skin - prefers grass types - Three Reasons**

**I will only even conisder those that follow that format, for the reason that I need that info to do research on the girl and her personality. I want to make the best stories I can, and this helps with the harem.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, but No Flames Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Ashes to Ash

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Also, Naruto is not exactly clueless towards women, but he has gone years without talking to any human fenales. His Gyarados does not count.**

**Story START!**

"Why are you letting Grass-ass come along with us? She is a Gym Leader, so she can take care of herself." Joy asked with a twitching eye at the yawning form of Erika, but the ex-Gym Leader just gave her a soft smile.

"I figured that Naruto would like some help dealing with a rapid beast, and it looks like I have been proven correct." Erika commented with a snide look at Joy, and now the Joy honestly looked like she just wanted to start foaming at the mouth and rip Erika a new one. Naruto sighed, while his Raichu on his shoulder shook his head as well at the girls fighting. Sure, it was entertaining for a few hours, but now it was getting annoying.

"Rai Rai?" Raichu asked with an annoyed glare at the girls, and Naruto seemed to think about it for half a second before nodding with a grin. Raichu smiled savagely as sparks flew off it's cheeks. The girls got no warning before they were shocked with enough volts to knock them both off their feet and onto their asses.

"Ouchie!"

"Damnit!"

Naruto just kept walking to the Gym in the city they were in as if he did not just order the violent shocking of the two girls behind him. Riachu jumped back on Naruto's shoulder and the two walked pleasantly... that was until Naruto jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by a high speed moving red car with a ten year old driving behind the wheel. The same car in fact that nearly ran him over in the city he met joy in.

"Freaking punks." Naruto said with narrowed eyes, and in his distracted state he never noticed a group of a teen and two kids running through the streets until one of them ran right into his and fell to the ground. By instinct Naruto had stuck himself to the ground with chakra to avoid getting knocked over by the kid wearing the red and white hat.

"Hey! Be careful... Naruto!" The kid yelled in shock, and when Naruto looked at the boy he blinked as realized that he had just run into Ash. That boy that had been getting his starter the day he had needed directions.

"Ash?... Good to see you kid!" Naruto said as the two girls he was travelling with finally caught up with him, and Ash's two friends picked him up off the ground.

"Ash you need to watch yourself." An orange haired girl wearing what Naruto would refer to as 'I need a Boyfriend' clothes. A dark skinned male with his eyes closed and spiky hair similar to Naruto's own in style chuckled at Ash's mistake. The girl turned towards Naruto and bow her head in apology for Ash. "I am so sorry sir, but my idiotic friend here hasn't learned to look before running off yet. I am Misty, and the other over there is Brock." Misty introduced, and Naruto laughed lightly.

"No trouble. I actually already know about Ash, and he is a lot like I was as a kid. Nobody got hurt, so no harm done. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Pecha Sage, and this is Rose Joy the foul mouthed Fighting Nurse, and-" Naruto started before Joy hit him in the back of the head for the title he gave her.

"Fuck you dumbass." Joy said rather simply, but she rubbed her knuckles in pain from the hit. His head seemed to be made of steel, but then again she was pretty sure that anyone that could headbutt a Gyarados five times normal size and win had to have a hard head. Okay, so maybe hitting his head made her pain her fault.

"What crass language! What kind of lady speaks to her leader with such an poisonous tongue?" Erika commented slyly, with one of her Kimono sleeves covering her mouth, and her eyes were clothes to hide the mirth she felt at the having another chance to insult Joy again.

"You wanna go Grass-Sniffer! My foot my been begging to be broken off in somebodies ass, and you are victim number one!" Joy yelled and she would have attacked Erika but Naruto flicked her in the forehead. Joy and Erika reminded him so much of him and the Teme it was funny that he would be playing Kakashi.

"See what I mean, and the last of our group is Erika the Sleeping Beauty. So how have you been Ash? Have you gotten any badges yet?" Naruto asked with a laid back back smile, and while this was going on the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Raichu started to have their own conversation silently.

"Oh yeah I did!" Ash yelled in happiness as he pulled open his blue jacket to show that he had a single badge on it. Naruto snickered and Ash looked at him with a confused look, but Brock could see why Naruto was laughing and he had to frown for a second. As the past Gym Leader of Pewter he knew that his old Gym was the weakest of them all, and it would seem Naruto knew that too.

"Good for you kid." Naruto said as he and his group turned to leave now that small talk was over. It would seem that Ash was having none of that though when Naruto heard a shout.

"NARUTO! I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Ash yelled, and Naruto thought about it for a moment before shrugging it off. He could use a warm-up before wrecking the next Gym he was going to. Turning around he could see that both Erika and Joy were showing some form of excitement at the chance to see him battle a newbie and put them in their place.

"Sure thing kid, but lets make this a little more interesting. The losing group has to pay for lunch at the winners place of choice." Naruto stated with a confident look, and Joy was nearly drolling at the thought of free food. Erika grumbled out how she refered the berries they had been eating, but even her stomach rumbled a little.

"Deal!" Ash yelled, and he was quickly smacked on the back of the head by that Misty girl.

"You idiot! We don't have that kind of money to pay for all of us!" Misty whispered urgently, and for a split second Naruto felt bad that he was scamming a lunch out of them, but then Naruto remembered that Ash was the one that accepted the deal anyway. It was not out of his hands now, and he wanted to free meal.

**[Small Time Skip]**

"The battle between Ask Ketchum and Naruto Uzumaki will now begin! The rules are simple, first person to have three pokemon knocked out loses. There will be no switching pokemon in battle." Brock yelled as the two battling trainers stood far apart from each other. Misty stood next to Ash, while Joy sat on the ground by Naruto.

Erika had fallen asleep sitting on the ground, while leaning against the back of Naruto's legs. It would appear she had one of her sleeping moment, but Naruto did not mind very much. It was part of her charm.

"You wanna battle buddy?" Naruto asked his Raichu, but the electric rat scowled at him for a moment and hopped into Erika's lap to take a nap. There was no way he was going to be used battle such a rookie trainer. A Gym leader was one thing, but this upstart was not even worth his time.

"Raichu Rai."

"Got it." Naruto said with a laugh before he pulled out the pokeball for his newest pokemon, and the one that wanted to battle the most. Now would be a good time to test out the weakest setting for his attacks anyway to judge the difference in power evolution gave him.

"I choose you Pidgeoto!" Ash yelled as he threw the ball in the air, and a eagle looking pokemon popped out. Naruto blinked in surprise at the fact Ash actually had a descent pokemon, and he could tell the bird was well looked after.

"Go... Charzard." Naruto said as he held his own pokeball in front of him and opened it manually. Ash and his group gulped when Naruto's charzard looked at them and the scare on it's eye and chest made it look all the more menacing.

"So epic." Joy whispered, since this was her first time seeing Naruto's charzard out of it's ball. Ash was just grinning and pointed his pokedex at Charzard, but Naruto could tell it was not to figure out his stats. Once Naruto could hear the dex talking about info on regular charzards Naruto questioned Ash's IQ. Did he not know you could find out your opponents stats with the pokedex?

"Awesome! A Charzard!" Ash shouted with a big grin. Naruto smiled at the genuine joy Ash had at meeting new pokemon, but his face grew serious when the battle was about to start.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock yelled as he held up two flags in the air.

"Pidgeoto **Quick Attack**!" Ask wasted no time yelling, and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and what was once a warm look was now ice cold blue eyes that could freeze even fire. Naruto waited for a moment, and the second Pidgeoto came to close to Charzard Naruto gave out his order.

"Charzard, grab it and use **Ember**." Naruto said calmly, and in a split second Charzard grabbed both of Ash's pokemons wings and held it still in front of his mouth. Fire started gathering around the edges of the reptile pokemons grin and large amounts of fire erupted from it's jaw at the restained pokemon. Charzard let go of the pokemon mid-attack and let it get sent flying away. Naruto ignored the flinch he felt himself do at how badly he might have hurt the Pidgeoto, because this was a battle. Don't feel sorry for others when you are battling.

"P-Pidgeoto is unable to battle. Round one goes to Naruto and his Charzard." Brock said as Pidgeoto was returned to it's pokeball. Ash looked down sadly, but his confident gaze soon returned when he pulled out another pokeball.

"Butterfree! I choose you!" Ash yelled as a purple butterfly looking pokeman appeared... and squeaked in fright when it saw the pokemon it was up against. Naruto waited for the pokemon to gather it's courage and man up to the challenge.

"Ash! Bug vs. fire! Do you really think you can win?" Misty yelled in annoyance at Ash's rookie mistake, but as much can be expected of a rookie trainer. Naruto spent seven years living with pokemon, playing with them, and training with them. He had helped take care of hundreds of hatchling pokemon in the forest, and he was the doctor to all those that had been injured by passing trainers. In the beginning he himself made mistakes, but he had Magikarp (Gyarados) by his side to help him out.

Ash is just a ten year old boy, and was just starting out.

Naruto had been seventeen years old, but was trapped in a younger body at the time. Naruto was mentally in his later twenties with actual war experience, and had went through things this world had never and will never know. If Naruto wanted he could lead a weak pokemon against a stronger one and win if he tried hard enough and used his creativity.

Ash's brain was literally not as capable of thinking as far ahead as Naruto's was.

"I believe in butterfree! Now lets get started!" Ash yelled at Misty, and Naruto laughed out loud at the guts this kid had. He may be a rookie, but he was a gutsy one.

"You believe in your pokemon, and they believe in you. Now that is a very beautiful thing. Yes, let the second round start." Naruto said with a small smile on his face. Naruto had lived under a tree for years, and he had become what his title had suggested. Naruto was a wise sage, even if he did not show it all the time.

"Butterfree, use **Gust**!" Ash yelled, and Naruto knew that what he was about to do was going to be overkill. He also knew that Ash needed to learn that rookie mistakes would have severe results as well.

"Charzard, **Ember**." Naruto spoke calmly, and the second Butterfree started to flap it's beautiful wings to stir up a gust it was met with a maelstrom of fure and it's own wind hitting it. Once the fires faded, Butterfree was shown to be knocked out on the ground with pretty bad burns. Naruto looked at Ash's shocked face and sighed. "Ash, when two pokemon battle type is not all that matters. While it is true type can be important, it does not mean everything. If a fire is six times as powerful as a water attack it will still win. Also, sometimes your attacks can be used against you. Wind naturally fuels fire, and then makes it stronger. So while using the two together is a great way to make a strong new attack, when they meet in battle the fire normally wins and powers up." Naruto explained as Butterfree was returned to it's pokeball.

'This guy has a powerhouse team, and he himself is no rookie.' Brock thought as he announced Naruto's second victory out of three.

"You up for this buddy?" Ash asked and his Pikachu nodded with sparks coming off it's cheeks.

"Pika Pika!"

"You up for another round?" Naruto asked his Charzard crossed it's arms and nodded. Naruto earned it's respect, so even if it was fighting a weakling it would gladly do so for the person that he respected. He trusted Naruto, because Naruto made him stronger than he had ever been after years of training alone and away from the pack.

"Pikachu! Use **Thundershock** full blast!" Ash yelled as if his victory was assured, and Naruto sighed once more and his hand on his head. It would seem the kid would need to see his partner hurt before he truly learned his lesson. The fact he had already lost himself to the battle meant he was not thinking as clearly. Naruto blinked though when he saw the amount of electricity that Pikachu was putting out. For such a small pokemon it surely was impressive for it's training.

"You know what... Charzard, I want you to use **Ember **one last time." Naruto stated as the lightning reached it's maximum level and started to spark around the Pikachu. Charzard smirked and sent a large fireball straight at the Pikachu, and the explosion knocked Pikachu out of the ring where it hit it's head on the ground and knocked itself out. Surprisingly though it was unharmed by the flames. It would seem that beings surrounded lightning had protected Pikachu from being burnt, but the pure force of the hit itself was what conked it out.

"Holy... Winner! Naruto Uzumaki!" Brock yelled in shock, and it was well earned. So far nobody had shown off something that impressive before. That Charzard had been able to catch a quick attack, showing great reflexes, it had amazing timing, showing high responce time and trust in it's trainer, and it was using one of the weakest fire attacks, but even that was about the strength of a flame thrower. There was also the fact the flame on a Chazards tail showed how strong it's fire was.

That flame was to big to be normal.

"Yahoooo! Free food!" Joy yelled in joy with a jump in the air, and Naruot had to chuckled at her excitement before he started to walk over to Ash. The boy had his Pikachu in his arms, and Naruto could see the boy wanted to cry over the lose. When Naruto was in arm range he surprised Ash by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha?" Ash voiced in confusion when he saw Naruto's smile.

"Listen kid. Don't take it hard. You tried, and that is all that matters. Win or losing does not matter, and you learned from this lose. That means you had a personal victory today, and you can try again another day with what you learned backing you up. Your pokemon did there best, and you did your best." Naruto said with a comforting tone, and Ash looked up at Naruto like he was the wisest man in the world. Nobody had explained it just that way to him before, just that losing was okay. "Do you want to here some advise? Well, if want to or not I am giving it to you anyway. There is a difference between ordering your pokemon around, and becoming a team with them." Naruto said cryptically as he let go of Ash's shoulder and turned to leave. When he got to Joy and Erika, who was now awake, he walked passed them with a serious expression. He pointed Charzards pokeball over his shoulder and sent him back into the small orb.

"Rai Riachu Rai Rai?" Raichu asked after jumping back onto his father/trainers shoulder, and Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yes, that boy has potential. If he ever reaches that potential is up to how he matures. Joy! Erika! We are leaving this City and going to another city for the next Gym badge. This battle has left a bad taste in my mouth." Naruto said in a rarely demanding voice. Joy wanted to remind him about the free meal, but she could not bring herself to do it. Naruto loved pokemon, and he had just had to teach a lesson to a good kid the hard way. Naruto knew more than anyone that it would be better for the kid if he did not see Naruto for awhile.

It would only remind of the fact he lost... badly.

"I understand Naruto." Joy said with an airy sigh as she moved to walk by him, and Erika just walked behind Naruto a few steps. She already knew that Naruto walked the path of a sage, and she would be trailing him every step of the way. To watch, to learn, and to be the one that recorded his legend.

She could see greatness in one Naruto Uzumaki.

**Chapter End.**

**I changed my mind about what Gym he was going to be challenging next, and Ash was taught a very important lesson by his horrible lose against Naruto. I was not bashing Ash, but in the beginning Ash made rookie mistakes all the time, and when not making a mistake he won by a lot of luck, or where his pokemon would evolve mid-battle and win. Having somebody like Naruto to continue to put him in his place is good for him, and I really think Naruto would be the person to comfort his opponent if they were a good person. Naruto can see a little of himself in Ash, and that speaks to him. It makes him want to teach Ash how to better himself.**

**Aldo, I have decided to replace the 'Level' System with another way, but I am still working some stuff out in the system. Anyone want to volunteer to help me out. I will give you credit for helping me out. This is really hard for me to ask.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
